HOPE
by Screaming To Whisper
Summary: UPDATED! Buffy meets a young girl while on patrol. But something seems strange. Who is Hope, and can Buffy help her? PLEASE R&R It'd make my day...
1. Chapter 1

"HOPE"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss, Mutant Enemy, WB, UPN, and all the others involved with Buffy do...  
  
I don't...at all....don't sue!! lol I'm only  
  
14 anyway, you won't get anything...  
  
Author's note: This is my first story ever on fanfiction and im not really sure   
  
where to go from here. Sorry the chapter is so short, i just wanted to see if   
  
it was even remotely good enough to continue.   
  
And I know the title is named hope, but...well I'm not sure if the story is   
  
really gonna be about the girl named hope in this story,   
  
as much as it is meaning actual hope in something....   
  
I would absolutely LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE for you to R&R it would totally and completely   
  
make my day. And just so ya know, I like suggestions,advice, and help with this more   
  
than I do you saying you like it (not that that would hurt of course :D :D :D still  
  
very appreciated.)   
  
I'm really new to this,so honestly, i could use all the help that i could get. I'm 14  
  
so be nice :-p I mean I know there will be grammatical,punctual,formatting,etc. errors. But I  
  
tried to fix as many as I could. Okay den, well here it is! No flames PLEASE but  
  
advice and such is LOVED. Thanks!!!!!  
  
*Munkie*  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
She walked across the floor and through the sheet. Walls covered in grunge, rotten food  
  
from past meals, possibly months ago, dark shadows, and muck covered furniture, is  
  
what Buffy found as she made her way across the room. Screams could be heard from a  
  
close distance but weren't any different from ones she had heard millions of times before.  
  
"Your mom didn't really stress the whole 'house-keeping' thing when you  
  
were...all soul-filled and bright eyed huh?"  
  
The dingy vampire turned around and headed for Buffy, leaving his, so far, unharmed prey  
  
forgotten, throwing her to the floor, now concentrating on the slayer in front of him.  
  
"You know, not so much a turn on for girls, the whole 'muck and grime' feel, but hey, who  
  
am I to judge?"  
  
Seeing her weapons, and humored face in the whole matter, he ran away, not looking  
  
back.  
  
"Wow, havn't seen one of those in a while. They normally fight a little at least."  
  
Buffy looked at the girl still frightened laying up against the wall on the floor.   
  
"W"Wow, fun for me tonight! I'm tellin' ya!" said Buffy sarcastically.  
  
Buffy walked out of some of the shadows, so she could see the girl. She knelt down to see   
  
hohow she was.   
  
"You okay? He hadn't hurt you had he?" Buffy sighed, looking in the   
  
direction the vamp had ran. "Alright then, lets get you home. Could you tell me where   
  
you live? I mean i could guess, It'd be fun, but....your mom would be worried by then, and  
  
we don't want that."  
  
The small girl, no more that 9 years old looked up at her and smiled sweetly, "I don't have a mother."  
  
Buffy's eye's widened. "Oh....I-...I'm..I'm so sorry, I didn't reali-"  
  
"No, It's alright. Lots of people have done that. I live with my foster Daddy about a block from here."  
  
Buffy helped the girl up and dusted her off. "Well okay then. Let's get a move on. Don't want him to be worried...  
  
Oh, and please could you not tell them about what happened...I...it's just...that you kn--"  
  
"Yeah, no problem. So, what's your name?" She asked as they walked down the sidwalk towards her home.  
  
"Buffy," she answered.  
  
The girl chuckled a little bit, "I like your name, mine's Hope," she stated as she smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Well, we're here, okay well I'll see you around Buffy. Thanks lot's for what you did for me."  
  
"No problem. You sure your gonna be OK?" Hope nodded and smiled back up at her.  
  
"Alright. See ya Hope." Hope waved and walked up to her door, greeted by her foster father's  
  
hugs.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked off into the fog, walking pointedly down certain roads,   
  
finishing up the patrolling for the night.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, there it is.... tell me what you think PLEASE and i would absolutely adore   
  
if you gave me some advice and suggestions on this...I'd be SO happy....  
  
it would COMPLETELY make my day.  
  
No ones ever really helped me with writing before...ever...lol.   
  
So I'd be soooo happy if you did.   
  
THANKSSSSS!  
  
*Munkie* 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh and I COMPLETELY forgot to put a disclaimer on the chappie before this...I'm sorry! don't sue me!!!!!! I'll get one on there...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Joss, Mutant Enemy, WB, UPN, and all the others involved with Buffy do...I don't...at all....don't sue!! lol I'm only  
  
14 anyway, you won't get anything...  
  
Authors note:Okay. Thanks so SO SO much for reviewing my story!!! oh my gosh i was so happy :-p \  
  
and thanks so much you guys were really really really nice. Feriperijo1, nope i didn't know what was gonna happen next. lol.   
  
That's sorta the problem. THat's kind of how I write, i just sat down and started to write off the top of my head...so i have no clue,  
  
that's kinda another thing i need help with.   
  
Maybe you guys could help me with the plot, and help me figure out what to write next, I'd absolutely love it if you did.  
  
:D :D :D :D :D   
  
Okie doke then, I'm gonna try and write a bit of something else because your not allowed to post chapters that are only authors notes  
  
anymore. I might take it down and write somthing else...I don't know, it'll depend on if what i write next sucks or not :-p Thanks so much for all the  
  
help you guys. :D :D :D (I talk way too much, huh? yupyup!!! ask anyone :-p )  
  
Oh, and I was previewing this and the formatting is all skrewed up, its gonna be really annoying, and I apologize for that, It's not messed up on my  
  
computer, but on fanfiction the formatting gets changed, I apologize for it.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz, and Faith sat outside the school eating and chatting the next morning. "Soooooo Buffy! Any slayage worth   
  
notin' that we, your beloved buddies should know about....huh?" asked Xander, with a quirky look on his face.  
  
"Nope...nothin'. Nothing at all. Quite a depressing day for slayers everywhere, really. I mean there was a vamp, one lonely vamp, hunting a little girl,  
  
new low sort of for them, I felt sorry for her. But yeah, he just ran away, it was weird...but the lit--"  
  
"And you didn't go after him? What's up with you B? " chimed in faith, with a disapointed look on her face.  
  
"I was a little more worried about the girl at the time, Faith. I mean she was really young. Like about 8 or 9 I'd say. I got her home ok though,  
  
well...not that she really needed it. It was a bit strange, she was more confident than i was at the time." Buffy took a sip of her soda and stared  
  
out somewhere, obiously thinking about something.  
  
" Well, maybe she's possibly used to this, like she's seen these things before. I mean maybe a vampire's went for her before, or possibly she knows  
  
someone, who knows about these sort of things, or....well I don't know...." Willow pondered, trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
"Yeah maybe. She acted like it was no big deal." Buffy stood up thinking a bit more. "Hey, she said something about her not having parents,  
  
living with her foster father. You think they got killed by vampires...or knew some... or .... somebody help me out here, what do you think??"  
  
"Well, maybe they sh--" began Willow, interupted by the bell.  
  
Everyone began picking up their books and walking towards the school. " Hey Wills? could you do me a favor and look up 8398 Habbry Lane  
  
and see what they say about Hope and her father there, and what their history is. I might be jumping to things too quickly....am I jumping to things to quickly????"   
  
"Sure thing I will Buffy. Well you kind of always have a feel for things. When you jump...you kind of always jump in the right direction...well...  
  
some of the time...you.. I...you get what I mean...--"   
  
"Hey don't sweat it B. Your fine by five as long as you don't go jumping on the guy. Well, at least not yet, eh? " Joked Faith with a smirk on her   
  
face, elbowing Buffy, laughing.   
  
" Yeah... Sure... Alright you guys I'm gonna go there after school and see if I can find out anything, see if I'm makin' too much of this. See ya guys."  
  
Buffy began walking the other way looking for her class.   
  
"There she goes. A beautiful strong big glowing ball of radience. Honding nothing back, facing another day as she did the day before it...it's   
  
beautiful.... " Xander rambled, chuckling at himself, the only one understanding the meaning or even reason of what he just said.  
  
Everyone said their goodbye's, some giggling, and went their seperate ways. Faith heading off in some other direction, attempting to stay   
  
out of trouble for a while.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
OKay well there's the 2nd chapter. Okay, i know it's really really really really short, and it's all dialouge, i sat here for a long time   
  
trying to think of some more stuff to write about but i'm drawing a blank. So Im just gonna get this posted, and see how it goes. It;s really not   
  
that good I don't think, but, tell me what you think. PLEASEEEEEEEE R&R and tell me what you think. Oh and there should be some other  
  
characters in the next chapter definitly. I mean i havn't even brought angel into the mix yet.   
  
And please could you give me some advice on what to write about? Like some suggestions, on what should happen or maybe   
  
one of you could give me your e-mail and/or Instant messaging SN and we could write it together? maybe?   
  
that'd be SO great. lol.   
  
think about it!   
  
Your reviews are what keeps me goin' :-p So please?   
  
Oh! and you could go to fictionpress.com and look under poetry and then humor, i have two poems that i wrote, one when i was pretty young,  
  
and the other at like 4 in the morning, hyper off mountain dew, with a friend. they're both pretty brainless but it would mean the world to me  
  
if you went and checked them out and reviewed them....It'd make my week. I have the same Penname there as i do here...so look for me please!  
  
Thanks everybuddy, your great,  
  
*munkie* 


End file.
